Every three days
by RurouniTensai
Summary: DISCONTINUED and up for adoption. Even though it is painful to do so... Inuyasha left Kagome in her time and now the well doesn't connect any more. Inuyasha comes there every three days though just to check things out... Inuyasha POV.
1. Chapter 1

Every three days.

_One year ago Kagome was left in her world by Inuyasha. Their adventures were over and the Bone-Eaters well closed the portal between their eras. _

Inuyasha:

I walked towards the well. I don't know why I do this, I know she isn't there. I would smell her if she was. Kagome. I arrived at the well; I looked around, nobody there. I sat down and leaned my back against the wooden side of the old dry well.

_Inuyasha._

I jumped. I could have sworn that I heard her voice.

"Kagome?" I called.

No answer.

_Maybe,_ I thought. _Even if we can't see one another, touch, maybe, if I talk she can hear me. _

I sat on the side of the well. This was going to be awkward.

"Hey Kagome. How are things in your time? Good, I hope. Um, Sango and Miroku got married. And they're gonna have kids real soon. Even though they're married she still slaps him for obvious reasons. Shippo's going to school now, some kitsune academy, but he's doing real well.

I paused.

"He really misses you…We all miss you. It get's real lonely around here without you."

"Inuyasha!" called Sango. "It's dinnertime!"

My stomach growled at me and I GROWLED BACK!!!

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I…love you."

Then I ran back to eat dinner before my stomach ate me!


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or it's characters.

Chapter two: the flower.

"Hey Kagome!" I called towards the empty well. "Guess what! Sango's pregnant! What did I tell ya? I said they'd have kids soon, ya know?" I leaned against the old well.

"Kagome, I really wish you could see it here today. The sun is shining, the cherry trees are blooming, and the clouds are at their fluffiest! You can probably see it in your time too, but still, I wish could pop out of the well again sometime.

"It'll be fall soon. Kaede's been very busy lately, what with purifying the fields before harvest and all that. It get's lonely without you, but I'm learning to deal with it.

"Also… I found this flower, see, it was the only one in a field, all alone. I mean there were other flowers and all, but, it was the only one of its kind in the whole field. It sorta reminded me of you.

"So I picked it. I have it here with me now. I'm gonna drop it down to ya, I can only hope you get it," I stared as the flower floated slowly down towards the bottom.

"I gotta go now Kagome, but I'll be back soon! I love you. More than you know. Bye." And I left.

Meanwhile, in modern Japan:

Kagome stares at the old bone-eater's well, sitting on the bottom step of the storehouse it was in.

_I could have sworn that I heard Inuyasha just now._

Kagome looked hard at the bottom of the well. _Is there something down there? _She thought. She climbed down the ladder that her grandpa and Souta put there over a year ago.

_The bottom of the well is still solid. _She was just about to climb back up when something caught her eye. She reached down and picked the object up. It was a white lily. She hadn't seen anything like it since she was last in the feudal era.

As she held it she thought she heard Inuyasha saying;

"I love you…more than you know."

She took the lily into her house, up to her room, where she pressed it in her diary.

_I'll never forget you Inuyasha. _She thought. _Never._


	3. The real chapter two

Sorry I haven't updated! And when I did I uploaded the wrong chapter! Sorry! Here is the real chapter two!

Chapter two: Why?

Three days later:

I staggered toward the well, that stupid well that stole my Kagome. The moon was shining brightly on it. The moon had no right to shine. My Kagome was gone.

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid WELL!!!" I screamed as I threw the empty sake bottle at it. "You took 'er! You took my Kagome now give 'er back!"

I kicked the wooden sides of the well, screaming and crying for it to open back up and at least let me live in her time. To at least let me smell her sweet scent one more time. I collapsed at the side of the well, exhausted, and quite drunk.

"Weel Kagome. Ka-go-me. I didn' wan' to tell ya, but I really love ya. Have since I firs' smell' ya." I turned and leaned over the side of the well. "I mean it! An' I don' think I ever really loved anyone else!" I slumped to the side of the well and began to cry. I never cry so you have to see that I'm not crying because she is gone. I'm crying because I need her. And she is the one thing I can't find, can't touch or smell. I'm crying because I'm lonely… For her.

Sorry! My papers got mixed up and I write a two like a six so… I hope you liked the preview of chapter six! (Nervous laugh)

This chapter was a little dark but loss has many layers and depression is one of them and it doesn't kick in until sometimes several weeks afterward. I know Kagome isn't dead, but, She is in fact gone to Inuyasha.


End file.
